And If
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Et si, Harry, après avoir "tué" Voldy à l'âge d'un an, avait été abandonné dans un orphelinat par son Oncle et sa Tante. Un orphelinat pas très fréquentable.


Et si, après avoir fait disparaître le seigneur des Ténèbres à l'âge d'un an, Harry Potter avait été abandonné dans un orphelinat par son oncle et sa tante qui refusait l'existence même de cet enfant près d'eux, pour eux Harry n'existait pas. L'orphelinat choisit n'était pas un lieux des plus saint, il n'était pas du tout un paradis. La vie à l'orphelinat était atroce pour le survivant, comme pour tout les enfants ou presque. L'homme qui s'occupait de cet endroit, Ashura, était une personne des plus ignobles qui soit, il était d'une méchanceté incroyable avec ses pensionnaires. Il leurs faisait beaucoup de mal, aussi bien physiquement et moralement. En effet, cet homme battait et violait les enfants, dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Non seulement, le directeur faisait cela aux enfants mais les plus âgés s'y mettait également. Ils faisaient passer leurs frustrations, leurs colères et leurs envies sur des enfants de bas âges. Selon eux, les meilleurs étaient ceux qui avaient en dessous de 12 ans. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se faire ceux qui avaient au dessus de 12 ans. Les plus jeunes étaient baffoués, humiliés et souillés par tout ces personnes qui leurs passaient dessus ou qu'ils les frappaient par envie ou pour montrer leurs puissances. Au final, c'était devenu chacun pour soit, personnes ne faisaient confiance à personne. Pour eux, les gens étaient tous, sans exception, mauvais. Chaque mois, Harry avait remarqué que au moins un enfant disparaissait soudainement. Au début, il avait pensée que l'enfant avait trouvé une famille, jusqu'au jour où il vit le directeur enterrer un corps d'un de ses camarades dans le jardin. Il avait rapidement compris que personne ne trouvera et ne trouvait de famille car ils mourraient tous, les uns après les autres. Ils se faisaient assassiner et personnes ne s'en préoccupait, ils étaient oubliés de la société. Personne ne se souvenait de leurs existences. Potter avait jusqu'ici subit énormément mais il gardait la tête haute malgré qu'il avait souvent été violé. Il se faisait prendre par différentes personne chaque jour, environ huit personne dont le directeur. Le fait qu'il était très beau et adorable avait attiré toute les personnes qui faisait subir toutes atrocités. Il était également battu, les autres plus âgé disaient que c'était pour montrer à qui il appartenait. Harry était un petit brun, avec des cheveux assez long et assez décoiffés, des grands yeux émeraude et une bouche charnue qui avait déjà connu les pires vices forcés.

Un jour, alors que Potter avait 11 ans, il reçu la visite d'un géant qui lui annonça qu'il venait le chercher pour se rendre à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Le jeune Harry avait d'abord cru à une blague mais l'homme était sérieux. De plus, il était vrai que les hommes de la taille de la personne qui était venu le chercher, il n'en existait pas vraiment dans la vie réelle ou alors, il n'en avait encore jamais vu. Il offrit donc le bénéfice du doute au Géant se nommant Hagrid. Ashura n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir, Potter savait beaucoup trop de chose au sujet de cette école et il ne voulait pas voir partir son jouet préféré. Mais Hagrid ne lui laissa pas le choix et emmena le petit brun. Ensemble, Harry et Hagrid avait été à Grignott, où le petit sorcier apprit que ses parents lui avaient laissé de quoi vivre pour au moins, une dizaine de vie entière. Après cela, ils avaient été acheter la matériel nécessaire et des habits plus classe au garçon. Ce dernier avait appris son histoire pour qu'il ne soit pas pris au dépourvu mais malgré sa curiosité, il ne posa aucune question au géant.

Le 1er septembre, il prit pour la première fois le Poudlard express. Mais le petit brun resta seul pendant presque toute la durée du voyage. En effet, un certain rouquin était venu mais comme il n'avait pas parler, l'autre était repartit. Peu après le départ de l'autre, ce fut un blond qui était venu. Malgré que ce dernier s'était présenté, Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux et ignorait royalement le blond, Draco Malfoy à ses souvenirs. Plus tard, il arriva en compagnie des autres premiers années devant les autres élèves de Poudlard. Un chapeau se mettait à chanter et quand il eut fini s chanson, les élèves applaudirent tous en cœur et même les premières années tappaient dans leurs mains...mise à part Harry qui ne trouvait pas cela géniale, juste ennuyeux. Il remarqua cependant que le blond de précédemment aussi ne partageait pas la joie des autres. Harry trouvait que Draco avait un air méprisable, plein d'arrogance. Il était hautain. La répartition commença, les nombreux élèves furent répartit dans chacune des quatre maisons Griffondor, Serpentard, Poussoufle et Serdaigle. Le blondinet fut envoyé à Serpentard. Quand un peu plus tard, quand vint son tours, toute la salle se tut et le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux pour trois des tables et avec presque haine chez les verts et argent. Le choixpeau magique mit pas loin de cinq minutes à se décider. Il avait hésité entre Griffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard mais reconnaissant plus de ruse que de courage et de sagesse, le chapeau parlant hurla un « SERPENTARD » retentissant. Tout les élèves qui l'avaient regardé tantôt avec des étoiles dans le yeux, le regardait à présent avec haine. Mais le brun resta tout de même impassible. Ils étaient tous convaincu qu'il finirait Mage noir et peut-être futur maître des Ténèbres. Il se déplaça dans la salle et alla s'asseoir à la table des serpents, à côté de Malfoy, sans demander l'avis à ce dernier. Cette action eut don de mettre en colère le blond qui ne voulait pas de lui. Potter se fichait complètement des protestations du blond et l'ignora. Il attendit la fin de la répartition. Le rouquin du train fut envoyé à Griffondor. Une fois la répartition fini, un somptueux repas apparu sur la table. Harry se mit à manger doucement, normalement et ne se préoccupait pas des regards sur sa personne. Il en avait rien à faire des autres et de leurs pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, après un bon repas, Harry apprit qu'il était dans le même chambre que Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

Après cela, des années passèrent, Potter avait montré son intelligence en étant premier dans chaque Matière, même les potions. Le jeune brun ne participait pas à la guerre Serpentard/Griffondor, il trouvait cette querelle stupide et sans intérêt. Pendant quatre ans, il n'avait cessé d'empêcher la résurrection du Lord Noir, jusqu'à la fin de sa quatrième années, lorsque Voldy avait trouvé le moyen de revenir à la vie. Il avouait s'être fait piéger. Quand il fut revenu du cimetière, il le raconta à Dumbledore, le directeur. Celui-ci le crut ainsi que quelques autres personnes, appelé l'Ordre du Phénix mais le reste de la population, le prenait pour un fou. Alors, il ne disait plus rien et vécu une cinquième année assez dure puisqu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Ombrage, une professeur, l'avait pris en grippe et essayait de trouver la moindre connerie qu'il pouvait faire. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne trouva rien mais s'arrangea pour en inventer et le forçait à prendre des punitions. Harry n'allait pas aux retenus d'Ombrage, se foutant complètement de cette femme qui n'était pas digne d'intérêt selon lui. Les seules personnes qu'il jugeait digne de son intérêt était le directeur, avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Severus Snape, un professeur froid qui était espion pour l'Ordre. Rémus Lupin, la douceur incarné. Sirius Black, un idiot qui amuse toujours la galerie. Blaise Zabini, un pervers mais avec un certain sens de l'humour et enfin Draco Malfoy, sa blonde préféré. Il ne parlait pas vraiment avec Draco mais il aimait le taquiner. Tout les matins, il saluait le blond avec des « Boujour Blondinet », « Salut, la blonde », « bien dormi, Blondie ?» et le soir, il lui disait au revoir avec des « Bonne nuit, la blonde » « Nuit', Blondasse » et d'autres salutations. Il se récoltait toujours des cris indignés de la part du blond et des crises de rires de la part de Blaise. D'ailleurs, Potter surnommait Zabini « Blaizichoupi », ce qui faisait rire Théodore et Drago. Au fil du temps, il avait reçu le surnom de « Prince des glaciers » de la part de tout les habitants de Poudlard ou « le héros froid » mais celui qui avait vécu le plus longtemps, c'était « Mage noir insensible ». Malgré ce qu'on disait de lui, il n'était pas méchant et ne disait jamais rien, seul des paroles blessantes sortaient de sa bouche, des paroles dures et blessantes mais très véridiques. Au fil des années passées, Harry avait compris la raison pour laquelle, il aimait bien embêter la grande blonde. Il ne l'aimait pas que bien, il en était tombé amoureux mais encore une fois, se trouvant trop sale, il ne disait rien de ses sentiments qu'il jugeait inutile. Il savait qu'il allait de plus en plus souffrir de cet amour. C'est pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, au moment où Malfoy s'était fait marqué contre sa volonté par le Voldy, il avait arrêté de lui donner des surnoms et ne ouvrait plus du tout la bouche en sa présence.

Tout ces souvenirs affluait dans la tête du brun, allongé dans son lit baldaquin. Il était en septième année à présent. Il était aussi vainqueur du lord depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il avait libéré son blond de l'emprise de Voldemort ainsi que Théo et Blaise. Les autres étaient soient en prison, soit mort sur le champs de bataille. Les disparus étaient nombreux parmi les élèves mais chacun savait à quoi il s'exposait. On avait recensé en décédé dans les Griffons Ron et Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnignan, Dean Thomas, Colin Crivey et Lavande Brown et bien d'autres. Des Poussoufle inconnu, Cho Chang dans les Serdaigle et d'autres inconnu. Dans les Serpentard, Grabbe, Goyle, Pansy et bien d'autres. Dans le corps enseignant, Mme Bibine et Hagrid avaient trouvé la mort. Le ministre Fudge et Ombrage avait succombé, Dans l'ordre, il y avait Rémus(Harry avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa mort), Tonks, Maugrey et quelques autres qui n'étaient plus.

Personne n'avait, cependant, remarqué que Potter avait tout fait pour protéger le blond, bien que ce dernier portait la marque mais, Draco était devenu un espion pour l'Ordre. Potter se souvenait, c'était grâce à l'amour qu'il nourrissait pour la blondinette qu'il put vaincre le mage noir.

A présent, Harry déprimé. Il n'avait plus d'objectif dans la vie, elle allait être morne et triste maintenant. Malfoy ne l'aimera jamais...Comment pourrait-il aimé un gars aussi sale que lui ? Aucune chance que cela arrive. Le brun se sentait vide. Harry avait toujours ses cheveux long mais comme son coeur brisé, il dit qu'il allait les couper. Il savait qu'au Japon, lorsque une fille ou un mec se faisait rejeté par la personne qu'il ou elle aimait, la personne se coupait les cheveux. Bon, il avouait tout de même que lui, il ne coupera que les pointes, il aimait ses cheveux. Le Brun attrapa des ciseaux, s'approcha d'un miroir et approcha la paire de ciseaux de sa tignasse. Alors qu'il effectuait son mouvement, Malfoy entra dans la pièce, avec un visage assez triste. Potter le regardait, à travers le miroir, assez surpris. Depuis quand la blondasse national abordait un visage aussi malheureux ? Il ne put s'empêcher de le lui demander, de sa voix douce et froide.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, grande Blonde ?

Malfoy regardait Harry avec tristesse et très surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son camarade lui parle. Mais il se reprit et répliqua froidement, n'oubliant pas l'ignorance qu'avait fait preuve Potter lors de leur sixième années.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi, jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi Maintenant ?

- Tu m'intéresses, Draco.

Potter se mordit la langue à ce moment, il se vendait tout seul maintenant mais il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il décida donc d'avouer ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais avoué de vive voix.

- DIS PAS DE CONNERIES !

- Tu sais, tout au long de ses années, j'ai juste fait de mon mieux pour ne pas m'attacher ou du moins, donner cette impression.

- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

- C'est simple...je ne voulais pas que Voldy puisse m'atteindre par une quelconque personne.

- C'est des conneries... Avant que Tu-Sais-Qui revienne, tu n'approchais personne.

Et il avait raison mais il était encore trop fragile sur son passé avant. Même maintenant c'était toujours aussi dure de vivre avec ça.

- Écoute...je ne l'ai jamais dit à personnes des élèves d'ici et même aux adultes, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat avant de venir ici...Cet endroit été horrible. On se faisait battre, violer par le directeur et par les pensionnaires les plus vieux, et même par les enseignants. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des violeurs connus ou des pédophiles connus. On ne pouvait pas se défendre parce qu'il sortait le fouet dans ce cas. Plusieurs d'entre nous, on essayait de se rebeller ou de s'enfuir mais ils se faisaient attraper, violer, fouetter et tuer. J'ai vu à plusieurs reprises des enfants se faire enterrer dans le fond de la pelouse, un endroit où ne pouvait pas aller. Personne ne souvient des disparu...ils les ont tous oublié. Moi, je ne me souviens pas d'eux non plus, je sais juste qu'ils sont mort. Las-bas, c'était chacun pour soi.

Voila, il avait raconté son histoire ou du moins dans les grands mots. Il n'allait lui raconter tout les détailles non plus ?

- Pourquoi tu me racontes cela, Potter ? demanda Draco, une pointe de malaise dans la voix, savoir que son Potter avait vécu de terribles choses le rendait triste.

- Pour te faire comprendre la raison de mon refus de me mêler au autres, à vous. Maintenant que la menace est parti, je...je voudrais me mêler aux personnes que j'ai déjà jugé intérressante, dont toi, Draco.

A ces mots, Potter reprit sa paire de ciseaux et approcha les lames de ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?

- Je veux me couper les cheveux ou du moins, les pointes. Pourquoi ?

Malfoy le regarda, il avait réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'avait dit le petit brun. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait être ami avec lui, lui parler, le prendre dans ses bras, le câliner, l'embrasser, le coucher sur le lit et...Oups, il fallait qu'il s'arrête là, il allait trop loin.

- Je peux...te les couper ? sinon, tu te rateras.

- C'est vrai...c'était Rémus qui me les coupait avant...

Harry lui fit un doux sourire, qui fit rougir le blond, et lui donna la paire de ciseaux. La blondasse prit l'instrument et commença sa tâche. Il remarqua que son brun n'avait pas un seul noeud malgré qu'ils avaient l'air tout ébouriffé. Potter se demandait encore la raison pour laquelle son blond avait cet air triste. Il hésita brièvement et osa poser sa question.

- Dis, Draco, tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air triste, pourquoi ?

- J'aime une personne mais cette dernière ne partage pas mes sentiments et ne me regarde pas vraiment. J'vais bientôt partir comme on arrive à la fin de l'année. De plus, je ne suis plus rien. Je n'ai plus d'honneur, plus d'argent et je suis souillé au bras...la personne ne me regardera plus du tout...

- Cette personne...si elle ne voit en toi qu'un statut, qu'un pleins au as ou qu'une beauté de bras...elle ne te mérite pas, je pense. Elle doit t'aimer pour ce que t'es, que tu sois riche ou pauvre, que tu aies l'honneur ou le déshonneur et elle doit t'aimer malgré la souillure de ton bras, tu ne penses pas ?

Potter avait dit ces mots d'une voix douce même si il se sentait brisé d'apprendre que Draco aimait quelqu'un, probablement une fille. Jamais il ne s'intéressera à lui. Lui qui était souillé, mutilé et était moche. Malgré sa voix douce, il avait mal au cœur. Une douleur béate.

- Et toi,... tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, ce contentant de se retourner et de fixer Malfoy qu'il le fixait aussi. Draco regardait les yeux vert de son Harry, ces yeux qu'il aimait tant depuis des années, maintenant. Finalement, Le blond décida de prendre les devants. Il avait cru lire dans les yeux de Potter que ce dernier n'était pas indifférent à Malfoy. Il avait peur de s'être trompé mais il allait jouer le tout pour le tout. Harry paniqua légèrement, qu'arrivait-il à Draco ? pourquoi il le regardait ainsi ? qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Draco s'approcha de son petit brun, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles rouges de son aimé. Ce dernier était surpris par le geste de son Blond mais ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre doucement, d'abord puis plus passionnément ensuite. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se détachèrent et Potter murmura avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime, Draco

- Moi aussi, Harry, Je t'aime.


End file.
